Oushi ai Onigiri
by ShiguresRose
Summary: A little smut that came to me in Language Arts...Enjoy....


**Black and White Oushi**  
  
_**This is a one shot, please R&R thank you.**_  
  
_**May contain: Smut**_

**_Warning: Not for the little kids..._**  
  
The Oushi had always been 'rejected'. Rin whom he went out with was frightened into dumpiing him yet she still loved him, he couldn't help but feel rejected. Yuki...He...He was just a cover up so people wouldn't know about Rin right? He seemed to be oblivous to all his many fangirls, taking no heed as they all drooled over the cursed bisexual Hatsuharu Sohma.  
  
Well one fine morning during Spring Break, Haru traveled to Shiugure's house. Though he had a horrible sense of direction he set out on his 'journey'. Well for him...It was a journey...It took him less than usual though a whole two days! Usually it took him three...  
  
As he knocked on the door, he reeked of something awful. Well who wouldn't if you had been wandering aimlessly without bathing?  
  
Shigure answered the door, a younger woman clinging to his arm, "Ah! Ha-chan! Come in come in!" he exclaimed cheerfully, the woman grinned, "Nihao Haru! You really should consider taking a bath...You smell...Uhm how shall I say?....Horrible." she teased in a mock serious manner. Haru blinked, "Hello to you too Ri-chan......." he said monotonously as his snow colored hair fell over his eyes slighty; his grey eyes averted elsewhere as he wanted to ignore Shigure's 'assistant'. "Assists him in what? She's probably just his freakin whore..."  
  
His grey hues scanned over Shigure's house in looks for any one who was not going to be getting on his nerves. "Tohru." his mind exclaimed, "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!" The oushi immediately left the two Inus to have 'fun' he checked in the kicthen, the most likely place to find her.  
  
The optimistic onigiri was smiling as she hummed to herself, she was cooking what looked like stew. Hatsuharu's bored grey eyes gazed after her, watching how her body moved, swayed, and he basically sized her up. She turned around to get some other ingredients for her stew as she stumbled a bit to see Hatsuharu there, bumping into him not so he would transform but enough that she spilled some things onto him, "Oh Haru-san! Gomen gomen gomen!" she began to rant, not wishing to upset the oushi.  
  
A slight annoyed look crossed his face but he quickly buried it, "Oi...Thats allright Honda-san...." he replied, calmly. She bowed repeativly, then quickly brushing off any dust off his attire she might have cause to attach itself to. Haru looked down at her and smirked at her actions. "I'm so sorry Haru-san! Gomen Gomen!" she exclaimed, Haru placed a hand on her shoulder, "I said it's allright Honda-san." he again replied.  
  
His hand upon her shoulder cause a small blush to cross the face of Tohru Honda, she smiled up at him, "Ah right..." she replied. The Onigiri could not help but to feel oddly attracted to him, well it was hard not to, given the fact that all the Sohma males were ver handsome or cute.  
  
After a while, Tohru had finished cooking dinner and after everyone had eaten, she began to clean up. She would look behind her here and there to notice Haru staring at her. Knowing he was watching her gave her a bit of satisfaction, he looked away after catching her glance, mentally smirking, he would make his move soon.  
  
Shigure and Ri had obviously gone upstairs a while ago for there were a few...noises and bumping noises. Kyou and Yuki both shared the same disgusted look as they tried to ignore it and watch TV. Haru listened to the two Inu's somewhat then looked over at Tohru in the laundry room.  
  
Kyou and Yuki were a bit occupied with their show, this would be a good time...  
  
Haru silently stalked into the laundry room as she had her back to him, shutting the door swiftly but quietly. Tohru hadn't even heard the door close or him come in...Too easy...  
  
The onigiri was suddenly pushed against the wall, a smirking snow and charcol haired bow stared at her, she gaped at him for a moment, "A-ano?" she exclaimed, looking a bit confused. Lucky for Haru the TV was on rather loud in hopes of drowning out the Inu's upstairs, otherwise the Nezumi and the Neko would have heard...  
  
Haru swiftly ripped the onigiri's shirt down the middle with his hands. Her eye grew wide for a moment as he tore off a piece of her shirt to gag her with. His hands roughly traveled to her hips, then reached into her skirt before entering her undergarments. Haru's fingers explored the small hole within her mound, a moist feeling to his digits. Tohru moaned softly, she wanted more but didn't know how to express it.  
  
He shoved her lightly to the ground, careful not to hurt her...much...but hard enough to express dominance.  
  
She fell to the floor, as Haru knelt before her. He ripped from her her skirt, revealing her rather wet panties. Haru moved his face near her own, then planting upon her lips a forceful kiss. She kissed him back slightly, earning him to pull away and move his face to hr lower region.  
  
Tohru's eyes grew wide as she prepared herself for what he would do next.  
  
His tongue licked at her panties tasting the wetness in which they had become soaked in, his teeth bared as he bit down upon the fabric, pulling them down to her knees. Haru moved his face towards the wet mound, sliding his tongue in, feeling around, tasting her, and roughly moving it inside. She climaxed...only a little...But enough for his satisfacition.  
  
Haru left her mound, moving his hands to her breasts, tearing her bra off then massaging her breasts roughly. Though he was rough and in a way menacing, he left her in awe, wanting more and more. Haru suddenly bit at her fleshy breasts, in a harsh manner, she released a small moan before he began to slide his pants down.  
  
Tohru's eyes grew wide as she saw his sexy legs and thighs. Her gaze drifted to his hard cock, which was somehow found its way to her mouth. She placed her hands on it, and moved it back and forth starting slowly then picking up the pace. Her mouth became filled with a liquid substance after a pattern of sucking and choking. She swallowed, and looked up at him, he had stood up and forced her up, ramming her into a wall.  
  
His now hard and wet cock he slipped into her crotch, thrusting into her, she moaned. In a hard movement, he thrust forcefully, never gentle. The door opened, "Ms.Hon-" the person began, "-da..........." the nezumi finished, an out most horrified expression on his face as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Shigure poked his head in, "Remember to use condoms!"


End file.
